This invention relates generally to media sharing, and more particularly, to a framework and tools for sharing media content across a set of broadcast operation centers.
Sharing of media content across a set of broadcast operation centers has typically been addressed by manually checking what media is needed at each site or location independently. Further, known solutions such as those systems that employ a central database or central server undesirably lend themselves to a single point of system failure and require all sites to be known a-priori.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method of media sharing across a set of broadcast operation centers that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages. The system and method of media sharing should provide a global view of media asset needs and provide automated movement of content where it is needed to allow content to be shared among any peer in the participating network while eliminating the possibility of a single-point of system failure.